Life After Going Her Own Way
by Stacey1013
Summary: Set after Gotta Go My Own Way. Troy realises he made a mistake, and wants to win back Gabriella, who is left crying in her room. Chad saw what had happened between the two and sets out to help Troy win back her heart. Troyella Oneshot, maybe Twoshot.


**AN: Okay, i came up with this idea as i was drifing off to sleep in homeroom on the first day back at school. I wrote it down, and know here I am posting it. Lol, its shorter than I expected it to be, i may edit it later in time but i'll see how i go. Anyways, Enjoy! And reviews are always welcome D**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything, although i wish i owned Zac Efron. But I dont, but hey i can dream can't i? The book mentioned is not mine either.**

Life After Going Her Own Way

The sky was dark, crickets were chirping and the sound of the water fountain echoed in the distanc. Troy Bolton made his way to the Lava Springs golf course, were a lone lake was known to be. Dragging his two feet behind him, he thought about the nights events as they ran through his head. In his hand, a necklace. He opened his hand revealing the small, but still shiny necklace. He sighed as he sat down at the edge of the lake, taking his shoes off one at a time to dip his feet in the cooling water, hoping to wash any emotions out of his syestem. He sat their watching the moon reveal itself from behind the horizion. At that point he was mindlesly picking at the grass on the side still thinking about the nights events.

_**Half an hour earlier**_

"_What about us, what about everything we've been through?"_

"_What about trust?"_

"_You know I never meant to hurt you"_

"_What about me?"_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_I gotta leave but i'll miss you.." And with that, a tearfull Gabriella looked up at Troy, gently sliding the 'promise' necklace into his hand before running to her mothers car which had just pulled up. She turned back quickly before getting into the car, leaving a very confused upset Troy Bolton. He then made his way to where he was sitting right now.._

Troy sighed once again as he looked up at the stars, one shining ever so brightly caught his eye. Just then, a shadow formed from behind him. Not wanting to know who it was at this point, he let them talk without even turning around. "I saw what happened" The person said, in a comforting deep voice. At this, Troy turned around to face his best friend, or brother. Chad Danforth. Troy smiled a little, "I thought your shift finished ages ago" He said quietly, watching Chad take a seat next to him. "It did, I just decided to stay behind a bit. Thats when I saw.." He said, looking at Troy. Troy then turned to face Chad with a small smirk on his face, "You've never been a good liar" he said, earning a small chuckle from Chad. "..Dad forgot" He said, rolling his eyes. At this point the two forgot about what had happened hours earlier in the kitchen.

Troy looked down at the necklace in his hand, Chads eyes following. "..She quit" Troy finally told Chad, turning to him slowly. Chad nodded, "I know.." He said, smiling a sympathetic smile at his best friend. "All I was trying to do is get the scholorship, you know? And everything just..went downhill" He continued, as he looked back out at the still lake infront of him. "I mean Gabriella quit, you wouldnt talk to me.." he said, facing Chad once more before Chad cut him out. "Brothers fight you know, its in the rulebook" He said, smirking a little. Troy shook his head before the two shared a 'manly' brother hug before standing up and heading back to Lava Springs where Troy had told Chad what had happened between him and Gabriella.

_With Gabbi_

Gabriella walked up to her room soon after arriving home from Lava Springs, she walked up the stairs with her bag slunged over her shoulder. As she reached her room she dropped her bag in the corner and headed straight to her bed, where she let the tears fall. That was until her cell phone rang. Hesitant to answer at first, she looked at the Caller I.D and saw it was her best friend, Taylor Mckessie. Sniffling, she finally answered. "Hello.." She said hesitatinty.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Taylor asked worriedly on the other line. Although Taylor couldnt see, Gabbi was shaking her head. "No" She said simply. "I quit my job.." She told her quietly, sniffling some more. "Oh.." Was all Taylor could manage to say at first, "Well, if you want to talk about it i'm here for you" She replied. The two carried on talking for at least another 5 minutes before hanging up.

Gabriella wipped her eyes after she hung up, and picked up the book she was reading for English. The title? 'Troy: Fall of Kings' she sighed at seeing the title, and threw the book to the oposite end of the room. She hesitated as weather to cal Troy or not. She slowly picked up her phone and scrolled through the names, finally reaching his, although she did have it as number 2 on speed dial (her mom being number 1) She was hesitant at first, but finally pushed call. She took a deep breath as it rang, but hung up after the first dial tone, hoping it wouldnt appear on Troys phone as a missed call. She sighed once again before heading into the bathrppm to change into comfortable clothes and getting into bed and getting some well deserved rest.

_With Troy and Chad_

Troy had offered to take Chad home since his dad had 'forgotten' to pick him up. But this wasn't new, Chad had always hitched a ride with Troy anyway so it wasnt exactly an offer. As they reached Troys truck, Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. After fumbling for the phone for a few seconds, he finally retrieved it and saw there was a missed call. Flipping his phone he saw it was from Gabriella. He sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket for the time being, right now he has to sort things out with Chad.

Troy had finally pulled into the Danforths driveway and smiled as the two friends shared a handshake and bidded eachother goodbye. Troy waved to Chad as he backed out of the driveway, and headed to another familer house..one that wasn't his.

After seeing the missed call from Gabriella Troy knew what to do, and he would do -anything- to get her back, within reason..no anything. He decided to park down the road just incase she was out front, or simply watching Tv in the lounge. But Troy knew she'd be upstairs in her room, possibily reading or doing homework. He quietly walked onto the Montez' property and reached for his phone as he headed out to the backyard, something he had done a million times before.

"_This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be with you, and now looking in your eyes, i feel in my heart the start of something..new"_

_Troy sung, seeing a tearing eyed Gabriella in front of him. He smiled at this, bringing out a crumpled piece of paper from behind his back. "Its a pairs audition" He shrugged. _

_Gabriella smiled, walking up to Troy and gently taking the paper from his hand, resting on the balcony railings. She turned around only to be drowned in two ocean blue eyes starring at her. They both hesitantly started leaning in, only to be interupted by Troys phone ringing. With a quiet moan he answered._

_"Chad, nows not the time" _

_"But dude, this is important" _

_Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine. What is it?"_

_"Im bored!" Troy sighed, and hung up on his best friend before turning his phone off._

_Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella, "I uh..better go" He said, smiling not before kissing her gently on the cheek. He smiled, seeing her smile as he headed back down the tree he had just climbed up to reach her forgiveness._

Troy remembered the very night he climbed up Gabriellas balcony and sang the song that they sang when they first met at new years. He smiled at the memory, knowing what exactly he had to do to win her back once again. He looked up at the balcony and saw that Gabriellas light was off, meaning she was asleep. "Damn" He said quietly to himself as he stopped to think for a minute. He smiled as he started climbling up the tree, hoping not to make top much noice to wake Gabriella from her slumber. He reached the top of the tree and climed onto the balcony with a small, quiet 'thud' but still loud enough to wake Gabriella, she sat up in bed wondering what that noice was, but just let it be for the time being.

Troy quietly cleared his voice as he soon started to sing

"_Its hard to believe that I couldnt see, you we're always there beside me _

_this feelings like no other, I want you to know, that i've never had someone_

_ who knows me like you do, the way you do. And i've never had someone as good to me as you..no-one like you"_

At this point, Gabriella was staring at Troy from her still closed doors, but was able to hear every word he was singing, and knew that every word came from the heart. Her hand was rested on the door handle as she slowly opened it as she saw Troy walk closer to her as he continued to sing

"_So lonley before, I finally found..What i've been looking for"_

Troy stopped singing and looked at the teary eyed Gabriella in front of him. He brushed a star hair from her face and smiled.

"Im sorry.." He said, "I never meant for anything to happen this way. I just..got carried away with the scholorship" He started, looking in her dark brown eyes. "I always thought the scholorship was important, but now that i've found something thats even more important, it doesn't really matter" He continued, smiling.

Gabriella wipped a few tears away as she looked Troy in the eyes and smiled, "You can't throw away the scholorship like that, not for me" She told him.

Troy shrugged, but grinned "Well, then i'll have to tell them I cant accept it" He smirked. "I got it, i'm going to the University of Alberquerque" He told her, grinning. Troy then looked away for a minute, "Oh, I almost forgot" He said, reaching into his pocket, reavealing the necklace he had given Gabriella once summer started, "Summers not over yet" He smiled, watching her turn around letting him put the necklace around her small neck.

Gabriella simply smiled at him as she turned back around, "Congratulations, and..thanks" she said, gaining a grin from Troy. That was before he kissed her that is. Shocked at first, Gabriella was hesitant, but her hands were soon snaked around Troys neck as his was around her waist, pulling her closer.

As they pulled away for air, they couldnt help but smile. Gabriella looked up at Troy as she finally broke the silence, "I guess people do change..but for the good of things" She smiled, before kissing Troy once again. "I guess this really is the Start of Something New.." Troy said as they pulled away, he took Gabriellas hand in his and took her over to the bench. They then sat there for the rest of the night watching the stars twinkle in the skies above.

**And thats it! It seems short, but its 4 pages of Open Office and thats long for me xD Some people dont understand what im saying because i have a different style of writing, but hey, everyones different right? Im sorry if it seems rushed aswell. Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
